


Owned By The Devil

by moosesshoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is just there, Casifer rapes Sam and Dean, M/M, idk why i wrote this, not wincest, well they kinda want it but don’t consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesshoe/pseuds/moosesshoe
Summary: Casifer becomes obsessed with Winchester brothers, tries to seduce them, he snaps and claims them as his against their will. Dean reveals his feelings for Cas and Sam reveals his for Lucifer.**One shot**
Relationships: Casifer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Owned By The Devil

**I have no idea when or why I wrote this (I literally don't even remember doing it).. I just found it in my drafts and why not post it**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We need to find them Dean, what if they get killed" Sam said.

"Cas is the one who said yes to Satan, he knew what he was getting himself into.. he will be fine till we find a way to expel Lucifer" Dean argued clearly getting angrier.

"Anyways.. get this a priest in Ohio said he saw a man with glowing red eyes... wait never mind it turned out to be a Halloween costume"

"This is useless, he obviously doesn't want to be fou-" Dean was by being shoved into the motel wall. Castiel, well Casifer was standing in the middle of the room.

"Miss me already?" Casifer said while walking over to Sam.

"Cas!!" Dean yelled.

"Cas!" Casifer mocked, making Dean even more irritated (which Lucifer loved).

"Don't worry your boy toy is in here" Casifer grabbed Sam's jaw and shoved his tongue inside Sam's mouth, kissing him hungrily, and surprisingly Sam kissed back.

"I always wonder what kissing you would be like.. and I guess you did too"

"Sam?" Dean whimpered in confusion because he just _kissed_ the fucking devil.

"I- uh... ummm" Sam started to blush and looked down at his feet

"He loves me big bro.." Casifer said, which crushed Dean because even if it wasn't actually Cas saying that and kissing Sam, he was jealous.

"I do not!" Sam protested. Casifer walked over to Dean and got so close their noses were basically touching.

"You know.. your angel is basically screaming right now. He wants you... bad"

"C-Cas please" Dean wished it were just him and Cas, but Lucifer and Sam were there too..

Casifer leaned in and kissed him. Dean tried to protest but once their lips touched he couldn't help but kiss him back. Dean had _always_ wanted Cas so he kissed him thinking it'd be the only chance he'd get, but Casifer had other plans. He aggressively ripped off Dean's jacket and flannel, then shoved him onto the bed. Casifer looked at Sam then back at Dean with lust blown pupils. He took off his trench coat and started to unbutton his dress shirt.

"Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun.." Casifer said with a dark, gravely voice.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Sam said innocently

"I think you know exactly what I mean.. but if I'm mistaken, I'm going to fuck your brother until he screams for mercy then it's your turn" Casifer smirked and Dean's eyes grew wide and he made a quiet noise that sounded like a whimpered.

"You want that don't you? Gets you all hot and bothered" All Sam and Dean could do was nod, and let Casifer take what he wants.

"You guys are mine. I own you, and I will use you as I please" Casifer said then unbucked his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
